darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding
The Wedding is a major location in the Dry Meadow. It is a farmstead refurbished into a party parlor, accessible only by traversing a maze-like crop field, though unlike the Crop Field, there's a clear path marked with flower petals. Past the crop field, there is a large, decorated combine harvester in front of the entrance to the building proper. A Dog permanently bound by a chain guards the entrance. The chain slows it down greatly, making it easy to run past it. A short twisting hallway leads to the first inner area, a yard filled with tables and lit with candles. A metal door with a code lock to the east prevents further exploration. During the "The Wedding" night event, a presence will knock on Dry Meadow Hideout's door or Silent Forest Hideout's door and leave an invitation on the ground. This invitation can be picked up at any time (not just during the night), and contains the code for the locked metal door and explore the location further. After the invitation is collected, a Corpse Bride can be found dancing in the yard with tables. The first half of the main building contains several containers with random loot, as well as an idle Pig and a jammed metal door. Past the dining room is a small outside area with a broken down tractor covered in tree roots, that can be searched for loot after being examined. An unblocked window near the southeast corner gives access to the second half of the Wedding. YOU CANNOT RETURN TO THIS BACK AREA. The metal door leading out to the generator and tractor will become locked once you go through the window next to the tractor leading into the wedding event. The main hall is a large, dimly lit room. On the northern end, the groom can be found sitting at a table, repeatedly banging his head against it. He'll mutter "We've... been... waiting... for... you...", slamming his head on the table at each word. A small room to the west has random items on the shelves. There's a blaring radio near the groom that can be turned on and off. To the north, behind the Groom, is a door leading to a different outside area, a dark and poorly lit yard crowded with trees, with several more Corpse Brides dancing between them. They'll repeatedly invite the Protagonist to dance with them, and eventually repeat the Groom's message. There are no items to be found in this area and no other exits besides the door. Upon returning to the main hall, the groom will be gone. Walking further in will trigger the northern door to close and lock up. The electric lights will go out, and a figure will start slamming on the jammed metal door, yelling ''"WE'VE BEEN... WAITING... FOR YOU!". ''The lights will turn on, and the figure will break through, revealing itself as a unique Red Chomper wearing a wedding dress that will proceed to attack the Protagonist, screaming "DANCE WITH ME!". The door it breaks through is the only exit from the main hall, as the southeast window near the tractor is inexplicably re-barricaded. When killed, the Chomper drops a Fabric and Shiny Stone. Trivia * The Protagonist can visit the Wedding before he gets the invitation, but this won't activate the event. The coded door cannot be unlocked and the bride at the entrance won't be present. * The chained Dog at the entrance can be killed like a normal enemy before the Protagonist gets the invitation, and won't return afterwards. * The Groom's repeated banging becomes part of the ambience after he vanishes. The ambience reaches its highest after the Chomper bride breaks through the jammed metal door. * The Chomper bride is the only Red Chomper in the Dry Meadow. It is one of the two earliest appearances of a Red Chomper in the game, along with the one in the Bunker Entrance. * Unlike the "Mysterious Benefactor" night event, the delivery of the invitation entails no more than a single round of knocking, and it won't damage the door if not answered. Bugs * In the pc version, the chomper vanishes into thin air upon the killing blow.